The day our eyes met
by PhantomWriterBlue
Summary: Megumi Mikato my OC is a renowned Geisha with a tragic past. Kakashi is her hired bodyguard. It's starts off easy protect Megumi with his life. But when feelings get involved the simplest thing becomes a fight for love and a future.
1. Chapter 1

-1The Day our eyes Met

Kakashi x Megumi

Characters

Kakashi Hatake (26)- Jounin ranked Ninja, hired to protect Megumi

Megumi Mikato (26)- Highly wanted Geisha, holder of Light spirit

Ritsuko Mikato (26) - Megumi's twin and prostitute, (not by choice), holder of Shadow spirit

Sir Hirosho Minaki (44)- Megumi's owner/lover (not by choice), carries around a samurai sword

Master Hitacha (39)- Brothel owner where Ritsuko works, carries around a chained scythe

Iruka (25)- An old friend of Kakashi's, a Chuunin

Kurenai Yuuhi (27)- Megumi's "sister" and dear friend, plans to retire, because she's 3 month pregnant and plans to settle down

Asuma Sarutobi (28)- Kurenai's lover, is an ANBU

Tsunade- (50 looks 29)- Geisha mother, loathes Minaki because she believes he had something to with her fiancée's death

Shizune- (26)- A fellow sister, adopted niece of Tsunade, a bit naïve for her age

Anko- (24)- Another sister, she's a bit annoying at times, a gossip

Nami- (13) - A maiko under Megumi's training, she's very spunky and dedicated to Megumi

Chapter One

_" Momma, momma where are you!?" The small child's voice echoed through the house as she ran, gripping the hand of her sister's tight._

" _Megumi, your going too fast, slow down!"_

" _We have to keep going, Ritsuko. We have to find mama!" Pulling her sister forward, the girl known as Megumi surged forward . Something was terribly wrong. Loud voices and the sounds of screaming could be heard from outside the house. Megumi suddenly stopped, causing Ritsuko to bump hard into her back. She put a small finger to her lips and the other girl nodded. Sliding the door open a fraction, she peered out. _

_Smoke and fire covered her vision, making her draw back slightly. Moving closer, she watched confused as villagers ran and children cried. Bloody bodies lay limp on the ground, eyes blank stared straight through her. Screams reverberated through the flames and then she saw him. A tall slender man appeared from the blaze. He wore the robes of the Yamikage, long and white, they bellowed in the fogged winds. His hat was missing, the breeze making his long jet black hair swirl. Narrow onyx eyes stared daggers, at who, Megumi didn't know. All she knew was this man was scared, an emotion she'd never seen come from him before._

" _What's going on? Move, I want to see too." Impatiently Ritsuko squeezed herself between Megumi and the door. Seeing the man she gasped, wide eyed. " PAPA-"_

_Smacking a harsh hand over her sister's mouth, Megumi hissed threateningly through her teeth. Looking through the door she saw the Yamikage, Shuhan Mikato, their father, slant his eyes in their direction. He shook his head. She nodded. Something was undeniably wrong._

_Suddenly a flow of unimaginable energy swelled forward, crashing into their father. Gasping she squeezed her eyes shut. ' he's ok, papa's ok. He just has to be.' Opening her eyes she exhaled, relieved to see that he was, indeed, ok. But badly wounded. He stood, slumped, holding his damaged arm, his teeth gritted in pain._

_ That's when she heard it, the cold, hard laugh of her village's slaughterer. Angling her eyes to the left, she saw him. He stood tall, his appearance much like her father's, but at the same time completely different. His eyes black as coal, stared icy and cruel, his smooth lips curved in a devilish smile. His long black coat fluttered behind him like monstrous demon wings. She knew this man._

" _Tenma-sensei?" Feeling Ritsuko tremble, she lowered her gaze. The young girl stared, shocked, large tears rolled down her paled cheeks. Tenma was Ritsuko's sensei, and past student of their father's. Tenma was a gentle man, much like her sensei and his younger sister Segi. Something had changed in him. And it had happened quickly. _

_Feeling her sister's sorrow wash over her, she tried hard to hold back her own sobs. She had to do something and fast. She couldn't just stand there and let this happen. Moving to push her sister away and rush ahead and help, she was stopped by a gentle hand on her shoulder. Gazing behind her she saw the warm eyes of her mother peer into her own. _

" _Mama?!"_

"_Mama?!" Twisting out Megumi's lap she leapt into her mother's arms._

" _Mama, oh mama, papa's fighting Tenma-sensei! Why, mama why?"_

_Eyes that matched their father's so much, Iano Mikato looked firmly into Megumi's." Tenma-sensei isn't himself darling."_

" _It's the Darkness isn't mama, the Darkness has taken over hasn't it?"_

_Hesitantly she nodded. The land of Light and Shadow was inhabited by two types of ninja; shadow holders and light holders. At the age of five a child was sent to the caves of Between Worlds. There, a child was gifted with either the spirit of Light or of Shadow. With these spirits came great power, ones that the holder must be able to contain. All though both are equally feared amongst other Villages, the holder of a Shadow is feared the most. Many shadow holders are able to hold the power and work as equals with the forces that dwelled inside. But rarely, if the holder made a choice of using his powers cruelly upon others or is overwhelmed by dark thoughts, he forfeits himself to Darkness. It's also very rare to get them back to who they once were once they give in to this horrific power. Tenma was now one of those rare few._

_How this had happened, she didn't know and something she desperately dreaded. Looking back through the door, she watched as her father and Tenma battled, fists clashing, large vapors of smoke emitting from their hands. As strong as Shuhan was, there was no way he was going to defeat Tenma. Even though he was a fellow Shadow, he hadn't given into the Darkness, leaving Tenma with a great advantage. Megumi watched with horror as he, unable to dodge a oncoming blow, reeled backwards. He tumbled hard to the ground, a low moan seeped from his lips. Smirking Tenma lifted the weak Shadow off his feet. "It's a shame really, the student surpassing his teacher. But I suppose that's expected."_

" _Tenma…you must stop this. Look what you've done, to your home, to your people."_

" _This place is no longer my home, these are no longer my people," He looked around the burning village he once called his home. " That all ended the day they marked me as a monster."_

" _That was so long ago and we got through it… together. Destroying this village is only proving them right."_

" _Then so be it!" He tightened his grip around the Yamikage's throat. " This is going to be rather pleasurable, especially with your family as my audience." He looked at them then, eyes like the devil, tore through Megumi's soul. Setting her jaw, she pulled open the sliding door and rushed out._

" _MEGUMI!"_

" _SISTER!?"_

" _MEGUMI STOP WHERE YOU ARE!"_

_Deaf to the voices that begged for her retreat, she charged forward. " YOU TOUCH HIM, I'LL KILL YOU!"_

_Doing a quick set of hand signs a large white orb appeared between her fingers. Screaming at the top of her lungs and blurry eyed with tears, she lunged. _

_Ritsuko blinked back her own tears and in that moment heard Megumi gasp. Tenma held Megumi's hand, fingers entwined. His dark smirk widened, his fingers twisting hers till she shrieked in pain. Her cries were quickly silenced as a hard foot smashed into her gut. She grunted, flew backwards, and crashed hard into the wall of the house. The impact was so strong her crumpled body had splintered the once smooth wood. _

" _Megumi, oh my darling." Leaving Ritsuko, the raven haired Shadow bent over her daughter's form. She helped Megumi to her knees. _

" _I…I… have to stop him. He'll kill papa."_

" _Enough now! Your not strong enough!"_

" _But I have to do something!" She moved to get to her feet but was stopped by her mother's firm grip. _

" _I said enough!"_

"_PAPA!" Lifting their gazes, they saw why Ritsuko had screamed. A large smoky crimson sphere had formed in Tenma's free hand. _

" _Hell's Flame." Looking into her mother's eyes she saw the terror that lurked in the inky gaze. Hell's Flame was a very dangerous and powerful jutsu, one no one's ever survived. " NO!" Held fast by her mothers grip she tried urgently to break free." Mama! Stop it, please let me go to him, please!"_

" _I'm sorry Megumi, but I cant. As your mother I must protect you."_

_Tenma laughed. " The child has fight in her. The holder of Light with a soul of a Shadow," He looked away from the struggling child, his attention turning back to their father." Any last words before I annihilate you." Furious eyes left his former student's to gently peer into the eyes of his family. _

" _Iano-"_

" _I know, Shuhan, I know." She smiled softly, warm tears rolled freely now down her face._

" _Ritsuko, my darling Ristuko, be strong for daddy."_

_A murmured reply pushed through her tears and she dropped her head into her lap._

" _Megumi," She didn't look at him, " Megumi, sweetheart, look at me." Hesitantly she raised her head. The tears wouldn't stop even though she willed them to. She wanted to be strong, she had to._

" _My dearest Megumi, never doubt the strength that resides inside you. When you find yourself wavering, remember who you are and where you came from. Never forget that. And never let your sister forget it."_

"_Papa…"_

_He smiled sadly. " I love you all."_

_As his words faltered, Tenma smiled, tightened his grip and heaved the large orb into Shuhan's abdomen. Gritting his teeth to stop from screaming, the Yamikage's entire body was engulfed in flames._

_"PAPA, NO PAPA!!!" The children's cries echoed through the dead village. Ritsuko crumpled, her entire body convulsing. Long aching screams erupted from her throat. Megumi sat wide eyed, a low gurgling noise formed in her throat. Feeling sick she doubled over, but instead of the contents of her stomach, a low growl burst forth, followed by hard sobs. Iano sat, head lowered her long hair covering her blank expression. She didn't bother soothing her daughters pain, there was nothing that could take this torment away, no jutsu, no herb. Rising to her feet, she stumbled forward._

_Megumi feeling their mother's presence leave them, lifted her head, sobs still consuming her small frame._

" _Mama…mama what are you doing?"_

_Without looking at her, she smirked. " Take care of your sister Megumi-"_

" _Mama no-"_

" _And never forget-"_

" _Mama please -"_

" _How much I love you both."_

" _Mama please, please don't leave us!"_

_She looked back at them, her face sad, oblivious to the tears that still rolled down her cheeks. " No…my love, I'll never leave you. I'll always be with you. We'll all always be with you both. Now hold on to your sister and don't let her go."_

_Reluctantly obeying she grabbed her sister pulling her securely in her lap._

" _Is it your turn now, dear Iano." Dropping their father's flaming corpse he turned to face the trembling woman in front of him. Looking back a final time, Iano sobbed " Don't ever forget…"_

_In a quick sweep of hand motions the world around Megumi grew black. Overwhelmed by darkness, her mother's form was the last thing she saw before giving in completely._

"Megumi…Megumi wake up."

Dazed, she opened her heavy lids to peer into Ritsuko's tear-stained face. Drawing herself up on her elbows she rubbed her throbbing temple.

" Oh thank God, I thought you were dead."

" Ritsuko? What happened?"

Forcing back sobs, she rubbed away the flowing tears. " It was mama."

" Mama? MAMA!" Getting to her feet, she fought the sudden rush of nausea.

" Megumi-"

" Where, where is she?"

" Megumi she-"

Looking about the ruins of their once flourishing village, Megumi's heart broke. How? How could he do this? Tears ran subconsciously down ashen cheeks. What would drive a man to do this to his people, his home? What kind of hatred lurked in his heart?

Questions swam through her empty mind, her eyes continuing to take in the flames that still secreted from rubble. They suddenly stopped to spot a long piece of violet silk that was wedged between a charred plank of wood. The soft material fluttered through the breeze, making it look like a trapped bird struggling for freedom.

She knew that ribbon, it had been a piece of an obi once. She remembered how it had wrapped nicely around the woman's waist, how it smelled of lavenders. It had once belonged to their mother.

Not able to hold back any longer, she dropped to her knees and screamed. Her loud roar rang through the sky, filled the air with her grief and pain. Rage and sorrow filled her slender body as she pounded her fists into the ground. Over and over again, till her knuckles bleed, her fingers turned numb. Tears burned her throat, wracked her body. She cried furiously. For her village. For her mother. For her father. For Ritsuko. But most of all she cried for herself. She had been weak. Acted as a terrified child. She was a Mikato, a name legendary to her village. They had been known for their unquestionable strength. And she had let them down, damn right disgraced them.

She raised her hands to beat them again against the battered earth, when a strong grip stopped her. Gasping, she whirled around, twisting her fisted hand from the intruder. Pulling out a kunai, she grabbed for Ritsuko and drew the equally surprised child behind her.

" No need for such hostility."

" Who the hell are you?" Wiping her eyes free from the tears, she stared furiously at the trespasser.

The man smiled, his slanted brown eyes gentle. " Why don't you put that down." When she didn't move he chuckled. " I suppose it's expected. Fine then, I'll introduce myself. I'm Minaki Hirosho. And you are?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The man known as Minaki stood tall, towering over the two girls. His short brown hair was slicked back, curling around the collar of his white trench coat. His youthful face smiled down at them. He didn't look any older then twenty-four. " Well"  
Megumi didn't speak and Ritsuko feeling her sister's tension kept her mouth shut. Large eyes shifted from his gaze to the samurai blade at his hip. " Don't worry about this. This blade isn't meant for you"  
" What are you doing here?"

Feisty one isn't she? His eyes scanned the outspoken child with eased patience. She looked no older then six and probably stood no higher then his thigh. Long ebony hair whipped in the wind, her furious eyes stared icy daggers at him. Those eyes. Indeed her eyes were enchanting. One was black as coal, the other white and misty as the clouds passing above them. She's a holder of light…and the other? Leaving Megumi's mystified glare, he eyed the child shivering behind the protection of her sister. She looked exactly like the first, but her eyes were completely different. Both eyes gaped fearfully into his. Her large pupils glowed purple, but what was suppose to be white behind it was black. He'd seen this power, but in both eyes…never. He stared, mesmerized. The feeling that he got from these eyes was very unrelated from what he got from the white-eyed child. Her gaze, though scared, held something deeper, something dangerous. This one will be no use to me, she'll only provoke fear. He knew of the Shadow holder's powers and what they could do with it. The power of these children's kind came from their eyes. On the rare occasion that one came in connect with a villager of the Land of Light and Shadow they were always seen with headbands tilted, covering the eye that held their power. In this case, three large eyes filled with the immense power stared free from the head protectors. Minaki knew better then to push the child of Light, he didn't know how far her powers went and wasn't tempted to find out.

Megumi smiled inside. He knows of our kind, I can see it in his eyes. Then he knows not to provoke me. Lowering her kunai she straightened. " Well Mr. Minaki, I am Megumi Mikato. This is my sister Ritsuko"  
" May I ask what happened here?" She pursed her lips and hung her head. Moments passed and Minaki knew she wasn't going to speak of it. Smiling, he lowered himself to their level. " Well anyhow, what do you plan to do now"  
Megumi's shoulders slumped. She hadn't thought about that. She had been so overcome by her fury that she hadn't thought about how they were going survive. She looked sadly at Ritsuko who looked towards the ground. " Obviously you haven't thought of that. So how about you come home with me"  
Lifting her head, she glared at him suspiciously, then looked to her sister. Ritsuko gawked, white strikes from the tears marked her face. She was still traumatized from the night before. We can't stay here, that's not an option. But we don't have any other place to go. Looking back at the kind eyed man she nodded.

Minaki's manor was extravagant and large, like something they had only dreamed of. Walking through the gates, Megumi's senses tingled. On either sides of the path of stairs that led up to the mansion were large growths of peach blossoms, snow willows, and azaleas. The scents mingled sweetly, the branches swaying as if welcoming them. Small stone lanterns were lit every ten steps, glowing like phantoms to lead them safely up the trail as they continued to climb up the long path of stairs, Megumi taking them two by two to keep up with Minaki's long strides. After the 50th step, she counted, they encountered a large cherry blossom printed oak door. As they approached, the doors opened slowly making Megumi gasp. Thinking they were opened with some form of jutsu or spirits she watched with wonder and waited for the ghostly forms to appear. But this thought was quickly diminished when she saw a small raven haired girl lean against the now spread doors. Before she could get a good look at her, Minaki ushered her through. The sudden warmth that emitted from the house made Ritsuko steered. " Are we there yet?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes and gazing around. Gasping with excitement she wiggled free, stumbling forward. Megumi smirked wearily, moving close to keep her sister from falling on her face.  
Removing their shoes they walked into the entrance space, where they were met once again by the young girl with long wavy black hair. She looked no older then seven, her crimson eyes peering welcomingly into theirs. Her slender form was clothed by a splendid blue kimono decorated with large red leaves and bound by a cherry colored obi. " Megumi. Ritsuko. this is Kurenai. Kurenai say hello." Obeying she bowed. " Hello"  
" Hello"  
Ritsuko uttered a greeting as she twirled around giggling, her reflection bouncing off the mirror like wooden floors, all exhaustion forgotten. After his proposal to take them to his home, they had walked from their extinct village to the safe haven of the Hidden Leaf Village. They had taken the safest route, avoiding any enemies they might of come across otherwise, and in the last four miles she was forced to carry the tired Ritsuko the rest of the way. Megumi smiled to herself. It was nice seeing her cheerful after all that had happened. She's trying not to think about it.  
Ritsuko stopped twirling. Curiosity aroused, she wandered to the door to their right and prepared to slide it open.  
" Now, now you can explore all you want tomorrow morning," Minaki laughed, making the girl blush. " Now is the time for sleep. You've had a long day and I'm sure your tired. Kurenai." Kurenai bowed, motioning for the girls to follow her. As the young girl led them down a long hallway and up some more stairs, questions swam in Megumi's mind. Who was this girl? What was she doing here? Were there others? Who exactly was this man? What did he do? Too tired to even bother asking, she continued to follow as they turned into another hallway and then finally stopped. Sliding open the door Kurenai moved aside allowing the tired girls to venture inside. Against the wall stood a large four poster bed and that's all Megumi could focus on as she trudged forward.  
" Make yourself at home," Kurenai chimed, placing two sleeping gowns on the bed. " Is there anything you wish for me to bring you"  
The girls shook their heads, all they wanted now was too sleep. Ritsuko's excitement had dwindled away and had been quickly replaced again by fatigue. " Well then, sleep well." She gave them a quick smile before departing, closing the door behind her.  
Slipping into their gowns they crawled into the soft mattress, glided into the sheets and fingers entwined with one others fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning Megumi awoke with a small hand shaking her furiously.  
" Megumi! Megumi! Wake up, you have to see this house it's amazing. Much bigger then ours was. Come on sleepy head!" Batting her away, Megumi leaned drowsily on one elbow. Focusing she looked about the now sunlit room. The room was simple. To the right of was a large window, long pale silk drapes cascaded down the sides, blowing lightly in the breeze. Next to it stood a thin, high standing table, upon it a vase of rose colored magnolias. Turning her gaze to the door she saw a large black dresser propped against the wall next to it. On the other wall was a painting of a landscape. " Get up already will ya!" Ritsuko ordered. She had awoken early, and was surprised to see a different girl, this one with short black hair and grey eyes, staring at her. She had greeted her and explained with a smile that now was awake, she could wash up and get dressed. After taking a hot shower, she brushed her long black hair and put on the dark violet kimono, adorned with pink petals, that had been placed for her on the bed. Wrapping the navy obi around her waist and slipping on her tabi's she waited until the girl returned. When she had, the girl introduced herself as Shizune and gladly showed her around the house. " You have to see Megumi! Now get up"  
" Ok, ok." Getting out of bed, she grabbed the towel that Ritsuko handed out to her, lightly slapping it against her back. She responded by sticking out her tongue and grabbing her sisters hand to led her to the bathroom. " Hurry up"  
" Yeah, yeah, yeah." She yawned starting the shower and getting inside. Allowing the steamy spray of water to rush down her neck, soaking her black locks, her mind drifted. Wandering to the past, her mind set on the day it was raining. She loved the rain and had told her mother so, gleefully whirling in the pounding droplets. " Did I ever tell you that the first time your father and I met it was raining"  
She stopped twirling and smiled. " Really"  
" Yes, I was walking home from the market, your Grandmother had asked me to pick something up I can't remember what"  
" Bread, milk, and some herbs. Thyme and rosemary I think." Shuhan replied wrestling Ritsuko from his back. He sat down, placing her on his lap and lightly nuzzled the nape of Iano's neck.  
" You remember that"  
" Of course," He nibbled. " You see I was running home from practice, not watching where I was going"  
" As usual"  
" And I ran straight into her. When I looked up she had this angry look on her face"  
" He'd almost made me drop my groceries"  
" I was surprised she didn't"  
" And he'd gotten my dress all dirty with the muck he had all over his clothes"  
" Why you were wearing a dress in the rain"  
" That's not the point, you should have been watching where you were going"  
They were play fighting something they often did when they talked of their past. Megumi smiled and Ritsuko giggled. It was very entertaining.  
" All I knew was that she was different from any other girl I've ever seen. Not only because she was the prettiest"  
" Oh you"  
" But she didn't hit me for bumping into her like the others would have. She only smiled, you know the one, and said"  
" You should be more careful"  
" Then she just walked away. Of course I had to follow her home"  
" You followed me home"  
" I had to, I had to know her name you see, so when I did, I found out she was the daughter of Mato Izumaki, a very powerful name around this village. Besides the Mikato's"  
Iano rolled her eyes. " The next day he came to my home with a brand new dress in his hands"  
" A dress"  
" To replace the one I damaged"  
Iano smiled. " I'd explained all I had to do was wash the one I had. But he blushed, forced it in my hands and ran off. From that moment on I knew I was in love. I was only twelve I mind you.  
" What did you do then papa? Did you ask her out?" Ritsuko peered into the uncovered eye of their father, smiling.  
" No, I was too embarrassed after giving her the dress"  
" So I found out where he lived, of course wearing the dress, and told him ' thank you very much for the dress, lavender's my favorite color' and kissed him on the cheek. After that we were inseparable"  
Megumi laughed twirling about once more. " That's how I want to meet my husband, in the pouring rain. Our eyes meet and we fall head over heels in love." Ritsuko laughed running into the rain to join her." Yeah me too, me too!!!" Grabbing hands they twirled around, water splashing at the feet.  
Shuhan smiled getting to his feet and talking Iano's hand. " Do you remember what happened after that"  
Iano giggled getting up to meet him." You asked me to dance. Right there in the rain you asked me to dance"  
She laughed harder as he pulled her into the storm, pressing her against his damp body." I thought you were out of your mind"  
" I was." He looked deep into her eyes making her blush.  
The sisters stopped spinning to watch the lovers dance. They looked so beautiful, so happy.  
We were so happy, so very happy. Mama, what do I do now…I'm so lost. The memory was quickly replaced by her mother's shaking form, her back to them. "Don't ever forget, Megumi, don't you ever forget"  
Gasping, Megumi lifted her head, grabbing her throbbing chest in agony. What's happening to me? She thought, leaning heavily against the wall, the pain growing with every breath. A voice low answered. Your hearts dying. Everything it once felt, everything it once loved is gone now. Your withering into nothing. Knowing what the voice was saying was true, she crumbled, tears and steaming water, rolled down her cheeks. The burning ache echoed through her bones, filling her like a locked room, flooding her with the deepest sorrow she's ever felt. She covered the brutal sobs with her hand, muffling the sounds as best she could so no one could hear. But a light knock on the door proved otherwise. " Miss, are you alright?" It was Kurenai.

Getting to her feet, she nodded to herself. " Yes, I'm fine. I'm getting out now." Turning off the water, she slipped out covering herself with the towel. Gathering herself quickly, she slid open the door and was greeted with the worried look of Kurenai. " Are you sure you're ok, you were in there for an hour"  
An hour? She nodded her head to reassure the troubled look in the girl's eyes. Returning her nod Kurenai allowed her to walk back to her room. Approaching the bed she eyed the identical kimono, except it was a lighter shade of violet. Putting it on, she brushed her hair till it glowed bright, like it had days before and with a light sigh left the room, to find Kurenai waiting for her.  
" Your sister said you wanted to see the manor?" Her worried expression was masked by a warm smile.  
Her head bobbed. " Where is she"  
" Having breakfast, would you rather join her"  
" No, it's alright." Walking to the girls side, she allowed her to show her the house.  
The mansion was as beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside. As they walked Kurenai explained that most of the upstairs were rooms and training areas. She was allowed to see unoccupied rooms, feeling rude to venture into someone else's space. The empty rooms resembled the one they occupied, simple yet stunning. The practice rooms, large compared to the sleeping quarters, consisted of two themes, weaponries and what she thought were dance studios.  
" These rooms, what are they used for"  
" For practicing our routines"  
" Routines"  
" Yes we are apprentice geisha, you'll met our mother later"  
Geishas? So that's what this place was, a geisha house. And Minaki was it's owner. In a matter seconds all her questions were answered, except one; What was he planning to do with her and Ritsuko?  
Taking her down stairs she showed her the kitchen, the dining area, and the closets. She was unable to see the room that Ritsuko was so curious about the night before, for it was in use and they weren't allowed to go inside, so Kurenai showed her the backyard.

Walking onto the deck, she looked out with amazement at the landscape. The large garden was flourished with tall rose cherry blossoms, fuchsia and lilac magnolias, multi-colored hydrangeas, and ivory spiked tails. The aroma of it made her sway. In the center of it all was a large Sakura tree, the large blossoms quivered against the light breeze. Below was a vast spring , surrounded by granite stones and dipping her feet into it was Ritsuko, a large smile on her lips. " Hey Megumi, isn't this the greatest thing you've ever seen? Didn't I tell you that this was awesome?" Laughing she relieved her feet of the tabi's and jumped off the veranda. The grass felt soft between her toes as she made her way towards her sister. The perfumed breeze blew through her hair making it shift against her shoulders. It was silent except for the sound Ritsuko's soft giggles and the chirping of birds. Taking a seat next to her she dipped her own feet into the warm, clear pool. Interlacing her fingers with her twin's, Ritsuko smiled. " It's going to be nice here, huh"  
Megumi smiled an identical grin. " I suppose it will be." 

It was later in the night when they finally saw Minaki. The twins had spent their time with the young girls of the Minaki Estate, laughing and joking as if they'd known each other forever. Ritsuko, Megumi, Shizune, and a brunette named Anko sat around a table chatting and drinking tea. They had yet to meet the Geisha Mother, but Shizune said it would soon.  
" So what the hell are you guys anyways?" The girl named Anko blurted, quickly elbowed by Shizune. " What!? I mean I heard of your guys village but I've never seen one of you"  
" Damn it Anko can you be any ruder"  
" What"  
" It's alright, really. My village is- was the holder of villagers of Light and Shadow. It's an ancient power given to all our kind at the age of five"  
" I see," Anko bit into a cookie. " So what happened to your village, I heard it got burned down"  
" ANKO"  
" I rather not talk about that right now"  
" Why n- OW"  
" We understand." Shizune hissed, glaring warning at Anko. Ritsuko laughed just as Kurenai popped her head into the room." Megumi. Ritsuko. Sir Minaki wants to see you"  
Megumi couldn't help but notice the girls shift nervously about after the words slipped from their companion's mouth. Getting to their feet they followed her down the stairs and into the room that they had been forbidden to go into that morning. This room was also simple, with a small table in the center of the room and a few pictures hung on the walls. They entered, bowing politely as they did. Inside sat Minaki, no longer dressed in his white trench coat attire, but a white robe and a navy blue hakamas. Across from him sat another man. This one in all red garments. His snake-like black eyes sent chills down Megumi's spine. In the corner stood a very large man in saffron apparel. Across his right eye was a deep scar. Her eyes darted from the crimson man, to Minaki, back to the scarred male.  
" Kurenai said you wanted to speak to us"  
" Yes," he noticed the suspicious look in the child of light's eyes and smirked. " This is a business associate of mine, Master Hitacha and his comrade Shiko"  
Hitacha rose and without a word made his way to Ritsuko, lightly stroking her cheek when he came close enough. " Such soft skin you have, and your eyes. You were right Minaki she is a rare beauty"  
" And when have I ever been wrong"  
" Then why not keep her for yourself? Like you've decided for this one? What a shame the men would love those delicious lips of hers"  
Megumi's body trembled her eyes bouncing from Hitacha, to Ritsuko, up to Minaki. Something was terribly wrong.  
" Men? What men"  
" Don't worry yourself about that Megumi, I have better plans for you"  
" Plans?" Her mouth grew stern. " Ritsuko come here"  
" Megumi, what's wrong"  
" I said come here… now!" She practically barked it at the now scared child.  
Hitacha gripped her shoulder tight. " I don't think so"  
Megumi's eyes flashed. " Get your filthy hands off her!" Lunging forward she slammed her fist hard into Hitacha's jaw, sending him back a few paces.  
Eyes furious, he held his bruised cheek. " You fucking bitch-" He moved to strike her but was stopped by Minaki's hand. The man known as Shino hadn't moved an inch. Apparently he only did so on command.  
" I wouldn't make that mistake Hitacha. I was kind enough to think of you, now take what's your and leave before I regret it"  
Spitting blood he grabbed Ritsuko around her waist. " No, let go!" Ritsuko screamed, clawing at his steel grip.  
" Let her go!" Charging forward she seized both of Ritsuko's hands with her own and even as Minaki grabbed her waist, she didn't dare let go.  
" Megumi, please don't let him take me away, MEGUMI"  
" It's alright, I won't let them take you! Just hold on to me, I won't let you go, I'll never let you go"  
Her grip was like stone. There was no way in hell she was going to let them take her. She was the only thing she had left. Hitacha grimaced motioning his henchman forward. Seizing his blade, still sheathed, he slammed it hard across the top her hands. Teeth gritted, she absorbed the blow, tears blurring her vision. You can't stop it, She'll be taken away just like the rest of them. It was the voice again. She squeezed her eyes shut. Shut up! Your wrong!  
No. Your heart's shattering, just like your soul.  
No! I won't let that happen. I can't.  
Release the creature inside you Megumi, let it free.  
No! She knew the beast the voice spoke of. Just like Darkness consumed a Shadow's soul so did The First. The final blow forced her to let ago and she watched with agony and rage as her sister was ripped away.  
" Megumi!!! Megumi please-" Large tears rolled from Ritsuko's lavender eyes.  
" Ritsuko don't you cry, don't you dare shed a tear! Never, you hear me, never let them see you cry!" It was something she was telling herself now as she forced back the harsh tears. Ritsuko shuddered back her own cries as she fought to get away, but couldn't. " I'll find you! I swear, I'll find you and bring you back"  
Still struggling and with an aching heart she watched as Hitacha dragged her sister from the room. Ritsuko's screams rang through the house. With a howl of rage and her white eye glowing, she reeled back thrusting a hard elbow into Minaki's jaw. "You son of a bitch, you filthy bastard"  
Jaw grasped he sent a hard fist into her gut, rolling her backwards. She tumbled hard, moaning as she tried to get to her feet but was stopped by a furious foot to her middle. Grunting , she fell forward and was quickly engulfed by the awaiting darkness. 


End file.
